Hook's New Wardrobe
by KarenWriter
Summary: Henry has something to do with Hook's new wardrobe. This would take place somewhere in season 4. CS! Henry/Hook! Rumple and Belle! One short chapter!


So, I was thinking about what Henry said to Hook in episode 3x12 and I quote "Why are you dressed like that?". And I think maybe this is a hint that Henry will have something to do with the change of clothes of Hook. Also, I add a theory that's running through my mind about another possibility about how Hook gets his hand back. So, this will take place in some episode of season 4. It's short, but hope you like.

**Forgive my English!**

**_Disclaimer:_**This was just for fun. I don't own OUAT or the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Hook's new wardrobe<strong>

In a large apartment, Henry walks down stairs quickly. "So? Do you like it?!", he says enthusiastically.

"To be honest, mate. I don't see the point of asking me, and nor why I'm the one who accompanies you. Shouldn't your mother be doing this with you?", Hook asks kindly.

"She's busy at the station. We've hardly had time to find a place to live and besides, I always have a good time with you... Thanks for coming by the way", says Henry with a big smile.

Hook smiles. "I have a great time with you too, mate", he says.

"So?", Henry insists with a sincere smile.

Hook gets comfortable in this situation.

"Aye, I like it. It's quite large and is near the sea. Everything a pirate could wish for, but as I said I'm not the one who allegedly will live here. I don't know what your mother will say", Hook replies.

"I hope she likes it, because I really like this place", Henry says with hope.

They smile at each other and then both start walking towards the wooden terrace overlooking the beach.

"And about you not living here... perhaps you could if you wanted", Henry says with a smile while both rests their hands (and hook) on the railing of the terrace.

"What do you mean, lad?", Hook asks confused and nervously.

"Come on, I know you're dating my mom and maybe one day you could live with us", Henry says smiling.

"… You really think so?", Hook asks nervously.

"Well, my mom was about to let someone else become part of this family before", Henry affirms referring to Walsh.

"You wouldn't mind?", Hook asks nervously.

"I'm happy as long as my mom is happy", Henry replies simply.

"And you think it would make her happy if I lived with her?", Hook asks wryly.

Henry giggles. "I know she would be happier if she had a man who truly loves her", Henry explains.

Both turn toward the sea. Hook doesn't know whether to continue or not, but he finds courage. "... and what could I do?", Hook asks, referring to live together.

Henry stares at him and smiles. "… I have a pretty good idea", he replies.

…

The doorbell rings in Mr. Gold's shop. Henry and Hook walk slowly between the showcases. Henry seems too excited about everything around him.

"Look at this, Hook! Isn't it great?", says the boy pointing a rare and old artifact.

"Aye", Hook replies a bit nervous and uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Belle appears behind the counter with a smile on her face. Belle is surprised by her visitors. "Oh, it's the two of you. Good to see you Henry", she says kindly.

"It's good to see you too, Belle", replies Henry with a smile.

"Hook... hello", she says with a genuine smile and he smiles at her feeling uncomfortable.

"What are you guys doing here? May I help you with something?", she asks filled with curiosity.

"Yes, we're looking for Mr. ...my grandpa", explains Henry.

Belle can tell they up to something, so she looks at them suspiciously. "Can I ask for what you two need Rumple?", she asks.

"No", Hook replies immediately.

"Yes!", Henry replies simply.

Hook rolls his eyes.

Belle looks at them suspiciously. "Hmmm... Something for your mom?", she asks Henry.

"Something like that, but we need my grandpa for this", Henry explains.

"And how could he help you?", Belle insists.

"Men-thing!", Hook replies immediately.

"Magic!" says Henry with a smile.

Hook rolls his eyes.

"Oh, Henry, I'm sorry. I don't think he could help you... he's a little out of the magic", Belle explains with regret.

"Well, good luck the next one", Hook says placing his good hand on Henry's shoulder and pulling him to leave the shop.

"No, we won't surrender!", assures Henry.

"I understand the hero line, mate, but you heard the lady. We better go", Hook says as he tries to leave, but Henry turns around and walks over to Belle.

Hook rolls his eyes. The lad is as stubborn as her mom.

Henry stands in front of Belle who is still behind the counter.

"Belle, do you think you can convince him to help us? It's important", says Henry with his best puppy face.

"Why do you need magic?", Belle says tenderly.

"Because it's the only way Hook can show my mom he can change. And I'm sure my grandpa has something that can help... I just want to see mom happy", Henry tries to convince her.

Belle is touched and turns to see Hook, who just smiles with embarrassment and avoids her gaze. Then, she looks at Henry again.

"Why didn't you ask Regina?", Belle asks to Henry tenderly.

"Because I'm sure my mom would have told me that all magic comes with a price... she hadn't helped us if this was dangerous", Henry explains.

Hook simply smiles at Belle and she returns her gaze to Henry.

"Don't you think Rumple will tell you the same, or he will ask you for something in return?", Belle asks gently.

"No, we're family", Henry affirms with great optimism and an innocent smile.

Belle is touched by Henry's faith. "You know something? ... I think people can change", says Belle.

Henry and Hook glance at each other with confusion.

"So... you're going to help us, lass?", Hook asks.

"I will help you", replies Belle with a smile.

"Really?!", Henry says with a big smile of surprise.

Belle giggles. "Yes... I confess that I asked to Rumple not to do more magic, but I'm sure we can make an exception. Come", Belle says as she lets them go to the back of the store.

Henry goes first and then, Belle and Hook.

"Cool! Isn't it great, Killian?", Henry asks with enthusiasm.

"Aye", Hook replies nervously.

Belle pulls Hook's arm. "Rumple won't make mistakes, Hook", she affirms as she tries to calm him down.

"What really worries me is that the crocodile commit no mistake and turn me into a toad", Hook replies with irony and they laugh.

…

Behind the shop, Mr. gold and Belle look for something that can help Henry and Hook.

"Black potion? Nope. Contract for a day? Too dangerous", Rumple murmurs as he searches in the shelves and magic potions.

"How about this, Rumple?", Belle says as she approaches her husband with a book in her hand.

"Let me see. Yes, this will help… I don't remember when was the last time I conjured this spell", he says to Belle.

Hook gives to Henry a look like saying "I told you so" and Henry giggles.

Rumple and Belle turn to them.

"Well, it seems that we finally found something, Henry", Rumple says as he appears a wand in his hand.

"What's that, grandpa?", Henry asks with thrilled.

"Is a magic wand. It's necessary for this spell. So, let's begin", Rumple explains.

Hook takes a step forward not truly convinced and Rumple shakes the wand to cast the spell on the pirate. A purple and dark smoke begins to turn around on the wand.

"Wait, wait, wait!", Hook cries out as he tries to hide his fear.

Rumple stops and the smoke disappear.

"What's going on, Hook?", Henry asks to Hook with concern.

"… How do I know that the crocodile won't take the opportunity to do something to me, mate?", Hook replies with fear.

"Then I guess you have no choice, _mate_", Rumple replies annoyed.

"Nothing is going to happen to you Hook. At least not while I'm here. Right, Rumple?", Belle affirms giving a tender smile to her husband.

"Anyway, we should continue", replies Rumple as he avoids the gaze of his wife.

"Everything will be fine, Hook", Henry says to Hook.

Hook stands in front of Rumple again and he moves the wand. The purple smoke envelops Hook and then it disappears without a trace of him.

"Hook?! … Where is he grandpa?", Henry asks with concern.

"Rumple, what did you do?", Belle asks.

"I made my part of the deal, but I never said that I will let the pirate be another minute in my store", Rumple replies as if it was something obvious.

Belle smiles at him, but looks at him disapprovingly.

...

With the light of the sun in the skies, on the docks of Storybrooke appears a purple smoke which disappears quickly, reveling Hook on the floor.

"I knew he would do this", Hook says as he stands up and feels different.

As he rises, he discovers a pair of black shoes covering her feet, a pair of skinny jeans, a black T-shirt, his pirate collar around his neck and a black leather jacket. And what surprises him the most: **his hand is restored.**

"After all the crocodile did a good job", He says as he admires his new hand.

He sees his reflection in the window of one of the boats. "Well, it's not that bad. I still look devilishly handsome", he says playfully.

Then, he walks on the docks to find Emma, but in the distance he distinguishes _his Swan_.

"Swan?!", Hook shouts.

Emma stops and turns around to face him, but the rays of the sun fall on her eyes. She can't see him clearly. "Hook?! … What are you doing here?!", she says in confusion.

"I was looking for you, lass", he replies enthusiastically as he approaches her and finally stands in front of Emma.

"... Killian?! ... What the hell happened to you?!", Emma asks completely shocked. She's speechless. Is this her pirate or perhaps she drank too much coffee that morning?

"I changed. I wanted you to see my new look. It's a little weird, but it's more like your world, you like it?", Hook explains with a flirty tone.

Emma is shocked before him. She doesn't know what to say. She runs out of words. "I... I'm…", she murmurs as she looks at him from head to feet.

"Well, seeing your lack of words I guess my work is done, love", Hook says with a flirty look, as he styles Emma's hair with his new hand. Emma notices it immediately.

"What the hell...?!", she cries out in shocked.

"Oh, that... it seems I've finally found another attachment, lass", he explains with a flirty wink.

"Killian, what's going?!", Emma asks totally confused. This is definitely not her pirate!

"Is not of your liking?", Hook asks fearing for the worst.

"It's just... you look so...", Emma doesn't know what to say.

"Devastatingly handsome?", Hook replies with a flirty tone.

Emma rolls her eyes and smiles shyly. She finally calms down. "How did you do this, Killian? You use magic, don't you?", she asks with a disapproving tone.

"Details, details. It matters not", he replies.

"But why did you change?", Emma asks as she waits for a convincing answer.

Hook gets closer to her. "I would do anything for you, love", he replies tenderly.

Emma blushes and sighs. Hook approaches her even more and now there's faces are so close.

"But I can change it as many times as you want, Sweetheart", Hook suggests with a flirty look.

Emma blushes and gets nervous, but conceals. "It's fine… It looks good on you", she admits shyly.

Hook smiles and so she does. Then, they look at each other again.

"I'm glad to have my hand back. Now I can do this", he says as he places his hand behind her back and pulls her to him slowly. Emma blushes and he kisses her tenderly.

"Ah, much better. But I can also do other more enjoyable things", Hook replies with a flirty and playful tone. Emma blushes and smiles shyly, but they are interrupted.

"Awesome! You have your hand back!", Henry shouts with a big smile from ear to ear as he approaches them. Emma and Hook break apart quickly.

"Aye, lad", Hook says as he shows him his new hand.

"And look at your clothes! … Now you look like one of us, right Mom?", Henry points out happily.

"You're right, kid. Killian is trying to adapt to our world", Emma says, smiling shyly and as she places her hands on Henry's shoulders.

"See, Killian? I told you it would work", Henry replies.

"Wait... you had something to do with this?", Emma asks Henry.

"We should not go?", Hook tries to help and the three begin to walk toward the street.

"Yeah... I guess I won't play with my Gameboy in a week," Henry replies with remorse when he realized his mistake.

"Make it two, fairy godmother", Emma replies wryly and then, she smiles coquettishly at his modernized, renewed and reload ex-pirate.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think! Leave a review, please! xD<strong>


End file.
